Cradled In Love
by SGTC's Fallen aLien
Summary: It's been two years since they let each other go. Miles apart, they are still thinking of each other. When Mi Nyu finally goes back to Tae Kyung, they realize that they were always cradled in each others' love. The song/lyrics belong to Poets Of The Fall. And I obviously don't own You're Beautiful


_"You had the blue-note sapphire eyes to back up all those gazes,  
to pierce my guard and take my soul off to far off places.  
Telling me I'll never be alone.  
Cause you're right there."_

Mi Nyu looked up at the stars, none of the stars looking as bright as her star. It had been two years since she had come to Africa. Honestly, she couldn't wait to go back. She missed her Oppa, Mother Superior, her aunt, Manager Ma, Codi Noona, Shin Woo hyung, Jeremy and mostly…her star: Hwang Tae Kyung.  
It was her last day in Africa and she was more than ready to go back. She'd been in contact with her Oppa and he said that Tae Kyung was sulky all the time. It wasn't unusual but her Oppa said that he didn't seem like the musician he thought Tae Kyung was. Tae Kyung didn't really put his heart into it.  
Maybe it was because his heart was miles away in Africa.  
Mi Nyu was going back to her star so that he could shine brighter.  
He wouldn't have to be alone again; he'd see in the dark again.

_"We took a gamble with this love, like sailing through the storm.  
With the waves rushing over to take us, we were battling against the tide.  
You were my beacon of salvation.  
I was your starlight."_

Tae Kyung stared blankly into the night, seeing nothing at all. He had been able to see when Mi Nyu had been by his side. It was a moonless night, but still he stayed out in the dark. Hoping that his Moon would show up soon.  
He regretted letting her go. And he wanted her back.  
That brat, Go Mi Nam, never told him anything about his sister. She was fine, he just said, she'd contact him when she wanted to.  
"Aishh!" Tae Kyung yelled into the night.  
He had been her star, hadn't he? Why did she leave her then?  
If he ever saw he again, he'd never let her go.

_"I kept the love you gave me alive and now I carry it with me.  
I know it's just a tear drop from Mother Earth.  
But in it I can hear a dolphin sing,  
telling me I'll never be alone.  
I know you're right there."_

A giggle escaped Mi Nyu's lips as she entered a taxi.  
After telling the directions to the driver, she laid back on the seat and grinned.  
She was back!  
The air felt so much better! She felt so much better!  
It was something in Seoul's air that made her feel all dizzy with happiness.  
Hyung-nim! I'm coming to you!

_"So with the fire still burning bright,  
I wanna gaze into your light.  
If could see my fortune there.  
You know how flames can hypnotize.  
Do I even dare to speak out your name for fear?  
It sounds like, like a lover."_

Tae Kyung just barged into his room angrily.  
How exhausting can photographers be?  
They'd tell you to pose for hours to no end and then say that he didn't quite get the perfect shot and then make you do the shoot all over again.  
If it wasn't for his exhaustion, he could've sworn that he would have strangled the photographer.  
His anger vanished and was replaced with irritation when he saw someone sitting on his bed and they were facing the wall. No one sat on his bed!  
And it wasn't one of the guys...it was a girl. The Devil Fairy? What was she upto now?  
"Hey!" he called.  
She just giggled.

He paced towards his bed and grabbed her shoulder when she finally spoke, "I'm back, Hyung-nim!"  
He froze...in space and time and in every dimension, he froze.  
That voice…could it be?  
Was it one of his dreams? Would he wake up without looking at her face again?

"Go—Go—Mi-"  
He was speechless for once.

"Nyu!" Mi Nyu completed for him and stood up to face her beloved star.  
He looked like the time when he had had to eat those limes.  
He was surprised for sure.  
"Hyung-nim? Are you alright?"  
She looked at him intently as he stared at her blankly.

"You're a girl, its Oppa, Pig-Rabbit," he stated coolly. But inside he felt like jumping around and hugging her tight. How he had missed her voice, her innocent smile…everything about her. He had missed even the clumsiness he had claimed to hate.

"OPPA!" she yelled and climbed on the bed to hug him, as she kneeled on the bed, "I missed you. Everything seems so much brighter when I'm close to you. You're the brightest star in the entire universe."  
She started sniffing as she felt him rest his chin on her head.

"Don't tell me you're crying, Pig-Rabbit," he mumbled.

"These are tears of joy, Hyu—Oppa!" she smiled up at him.  
And Tae Kyung was sure than he'd be able to see in the dark again.  
He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers', both their hearts doing drum solos in their chests. It felt right.  
They were alive again, cradled in each others' love.

_"So don't cry for your love, cry tears of joy.  
Cause you're alive cradled in love.  
Don't cry for your love, cry tears of joy.  
Cause you're alive cradled in love."_

_**. . .**_


End file.
